


My own thoughts

by Criminals_code



Category: No Fandom
Genre: No characters rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for little blurbs I feel like posting, or questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Do you think I'm getting Dipper's character wrong? I realized i've been throwing his personality around like a cat toy, I wanted your opinion.


	2. Introducing three new aus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just asking your opinion on these.

Triplet AU: One day, the triplets parents tell them their going to Gravity falls. They arrive, and Stan greets Dipper, Mabel, and Bill wholeheartedly.( Tad takes Bills place in this AU :3)

Double Trouble Twins: imagining having to give birth to a pair of twins. Then, two years later, another set arrives. That's right folks, 14 year old twins Bill and Will Pines have to deal with their little bro and sis tagging along to Gravity Falls this year.

Unamed: a certain snake eyed chocolate haired boy grows up alongside his older siblings, Dipper and Mabel. Considering he looks much like his older bro, they give up on his real name and call him Dip. Which evolves into Bipper, once he looks up demons and finds a triangle demon.


	3. Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND COMMENT

You guys do know I love comments, right? I found this wonderful little metaphor about writing. I don't remember how it went exactly, so bear with me here.

An employee makes cookies for their coworkers. They get a lot of positive support, so many 'I love these' or 'This is awesome!' But after a while the praise dies down and the employee receives no criticism whatsoever. So they don't know how to improve. They eventually stop cooking. After a week of no cookies, someone leaves a note.

'Hey, where are the cookies? I miss them.): I especially liked the ones with almond in them.'

Encouraged, the employee spends the rest of the night baking. The next morning, there is a lot of cookies waiting for their coworkers. All the cookies get eaten, and there is no input on how to improve. The worker gives up.

 

IN CASE THE MESSAGE DIDNT MAKE IT ACROSS, I LIKE COMMENTS. THEY FUEL ME. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS EVERY COMMENTED. I'm guilty of stalker reading(A.K.A reading without kudos'ing, bookmarking, subscribing, or commenting.) as well, but really guys, I try to make an effort to comment when I remember. Please do me the same courtesy. I'm begging you.

Heck, I never got input on the last chapter of this. Like, do people not want me talking about my new ideas? Do they think it should stay in conversations with friends? Please, tell me. I'm freaking out over here.


	4. Holy crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just pulled an all nighter

You heard me

It's currently 5:29 AM and I'm still in shock

The furthest I have ever gotten is three. Then I have succumbed. BUT TATS IN THE PAST YEAH BABY I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT, WOOT WOOT


	5. MY HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god

I JUST WATCHED THE FINALE AND OH MY GOD I DONT THINK I CAN TAKE IT

MY HEART IS HURTING AND ITS BLEEDING AND IM HAPPY AND CRYING AND WHAT HAS THE WORLFD COME TO I CANT EXPRESS MY FEELS OH MY GOD

dfguikeqgotfhjksdaghjkrfgcxundrv dfs,cmdhxzmcfg vyjwdghsvzfahsn


	6. WHat have I been up to lately?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones rather lengthy, so I'll let you read on without a summary.

I have several things to talk about today. First is, oh my god, Chapter 34 of DwaSC came out and they finally do the deed!

Second and third is more serious. My comment sections are often empty, and the few commenters I do see are the ones who are my friends. So this is a signal boost. It literally hurts when no one comments. I think, did I do something wrong? Do people not like my work? even if you have nothing to say, you could at least let me know that you read my work and you liked it. That's all it will take. 30 seconds to type something out and click the comment button isn't too bad, right?

I often want to know what people think of my writing. I cant improve if I don't have constant feedback. And no one takes the time to respond, so every few chapters I might be doing this, signal boosting. Comments are like water in a desert for authors. They refresh your happiness. Comments mean a lot to mean, and I'm sad to see people viewing but staying silent.

Third of all. Damn, I have a lot of projects going on right now. Im currently working on a songfic of Mine by Taylor Swift. I also am doing the prompt 'I had a one night stand before college and WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY BANGED THE PROFESSOR' for a friend(Dirksnipples). If that's not enough, I'm making a series of how Monster falls came to be, doing fanfic named after the Vocaloid song Echo(Not a songfic!) three billdip smut fics, a fic about how three and four eventually find Dipper again, a fic called the Golden Plague or the Golden Child(haven't decided, but leaning towards the golden child, its where Bill gets a hold of Mabel. Oh, dear, too late, Fallen star.)

Not only do I have those going on, but I'm currently trying to update Gravity Falls Oneshots as per request from an anon, and Slayer(MY OLDEST FANFIC WAT) In fact I might have to rewrite the beginning of Slayer, I still want everything somewhat the same, but I cant work with the short chapter I used. Im also updating When I'm Gone as per request from two users.

Last but not least, a friend of mine, Spideronsilk, encouraged me to write the billdip angel au I came up with. So watch out for Drinking From the Devils Cup!

And I actually almost forgot! I'm working on a fic how when the portal activated, instead of Stanford coming out, Mabel got sucked in and ended up back in time. Oh me, oh my, now who's this nerd with polydactylism coming to the rescue? Assume Mabel knows nothing except that her twin is gone, her grunkle lost a finger(because Stanley took the name Stanford) and he somehow needs to build the portal.

Out of all my projects, seven are multichaptered, so I'll be working on those last. Sorry for all those people excited for The Fluvius Cantatis, The Golden Child/Plague, gravity Falls oneshots, When I'm gone, Slayer, Drinking from the devils cup, and Picking up the pieces(the mabel going back in time fic)

 

Whew, that was long. I had fun telling you guys about it though. Remmeber to please, PLEASE, IF YOU CARE FOR DIPPER OR MABEL OR ANY OF MY STORY IDEAS, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, COMMENT.


	7. Slayer is remodeled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're a long time fan of mine, then you know about Slayer. If you don't, go to my page and scroll through my works until you get to my first work.

I finally reconfigured it. Slayer has a brand new, longer, better first chapter. It wont show up as a new chapter, so you probably wont receive an email about it. Please check it out. I've been feeling down about the comments lately, and I feel like forgetting about writing if this is the response I'm gonna get. I don't wanna stop, but no one is encouraging me, discouraging me, critiquing me.....


End file.
